


Together

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus both die, Every one is sad, It's not., M/M, Sad Ending, Title implies a happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: At least they are together.





	Together

Summary: At least they are together.

 

\-------

"Rest now, my love, our story was always a tragedy." Magnus said softly as he pulled Alexander down to rest his head on his shoulder and rested his own cheek against the top of Alexander's head.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alexander murmured.

Magnus tightened his grip, making Alexander gasp a little and a bit more blood trikled down Magnus' arm.

"Are you okay, Magnus?" Alexander asked, shifting, trying to look up at Magnus before giving up.

"No, I'm not,Alexander." Magnus admitted.

And he wasn't, while Alexander had caught an angel blade across his stomach, deep enough to spill all of his organs from his body, Magnus had been stabbed in the back at the base of his spine while attempting to heal Alexander with his ever dwindleing magic. Now Magnus had no magic and he couldn't feel his legs.

"I'm sorry." Alexander whispered, "You were trying to fix me."

"Never be sorry, Alexander.I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else." Magnus nuzzeled Alexander's hair, breathing in the man's scent and letting it comfort him.

"I love you, Magnus, it's selfish, but I'm glad you're here with me." Alexander began slurring towards the end, "'M tired, Magnus."

"I know, Alexander. You can go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Alexander asked, reaching for Magnus' free hand, strenghth failing him halfway through the action.

Magnus took Alexander's hand in his and lifted it to his lips before pressing their intertwined hands against his chest.

"Of course, Alexander, I'll be here when you wake up." Magnus vowed, "I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going anywhere."

Alexander sighed wetly, coughing weakly against Magnus' shoulder.

"'Love you." Alexander slurred again.

"I love you, too, Alexander, Aku cinta kamu (I Love You)." Magnus whispered as Alexander went limp against Magnus' shoulder as he lost consiousness.

Magnus closed his eyes as he let his tears finnally fall from his eyes.

Magnus shifted as best he could without jarring Alexander so he could lean farther into the wall he had dragged them behind. He could still hear the sounds of battle aways away from them adn he understood that even if the battle ended in the next five minutes there was nothing to be done for Alexander, and nothing to be done for him. He could feel his life fading, wondering vaguely if he'd been bleeding internally while Alexander had been bleeding out, Alexander's blood pooling under and around them.

Magnus sighed as he let himself slumpagainst Alexander's body, the Shadowhunter's breath having stopped moments ago and Magnus let his eyes drift closed once more, unbelievably tired.

It was time to rest now, when he woke Alexander would be there, tucked into their bed, red sheets surrounding his body, smiling sweetly in slumber with the sun streaming through their bedroom window.

Magnus sqeezed Alexander closer to his side and smiled, everything would be fine when they woke up.

\-----

JACE:

Jace felt it, Alec's death but there was no time. He grabbed at his side and fell to a knee as he felt the bond with his Parabatai bend, crack, and finally shatter into a thousand pieces.

He gasped for breath as sorrow filled him and tears came to his eyes, and then Jace felt angry. Alec was dead, they'd killed him.

Jace stumbled to his feet and let his anger fuel his fight, it would not bring Alec back but Jace didn't know what else to do, he could not fall to his knees and weep so, there was nothing else to do but fight.

 

\-----

IZZY:

Izzy found Jace after the battle was over and looked questioningly at Clary as she held the kneeling man's shaking shoulders.

"What happened??" Izzy asked, "Where's Alec?" 

"I haven't seen him." Clary said and Jace sobbed harder, pressing his hand over his Parabatai rune.

"Jace, is Alec hurt?" Izzy asked, kneeling in front of him.

Jace looked at her, eyes bllodshot nad still streaming tears.

"He's dead, Izzy, Alec's dead." Jace gasped.

Izzy sat down heavily, "What?"

"No." Clary whispered, "Where's Magnus, he can fix it."

Izzy frowned, she hadn't seen Magnus since the last time she had seen Alec, the Warlock keeping Alec's quiver filled with arrows as Alec kept them from being followed or wurrounded.

"MAGNUS! ALEC!" Simon's voice echoed through the halls.

The three looked at each other before rushing towards where Simon's voice had come from.

\----

SIMON:

As soon as the fighting was finished Simon and Raphael went searching for the others, wanting to be assured that they had all made it through the battle alive.

"I smell Alec's blood." Raphael said and began leading Siomn to an out of the way corridor, a think trail of blood leading from the position Alec and Magnus had taken to keep them from being blocked in to a a hall that was out of the way.

Simon gasped when he saw the two while Raphael darted forward to check them.

"MAGNUS! ALEC!" Simon shouted as he crouched next to Raphael.

"They are gone." Raphael said softly as Izzy, Clary, and Jace came careening around the corner.

"Alec!' Izzy cried as she fell towards the two bodies.

Simon caught her before she reached them, letting her sob her grief into his chest.

\-------

CLARY:

They looked peacful, almost like they were sleeping. Magnus had a small smile on his lips as his cheek was pressed against the top of Alec's head where it was resting against his shoulder. Magnus' left arm was wrapped around Alec's waist and is right hand was holding tight to Alec's right hand, both having fallen limply into Magnus' lap. Alec's left hand was pressed over Magnus' left hand, fingers curled between Magnus'.

If it hadn't been for the blood that had soaked Alec's clothing and the ground around them; poured out from a deep gut wound on Alec, and the lack of breathing and movement from the two men Clary might have mistaken them for being asleep.

Clary held Jace in her arms as best she could, not saying anything, afterall what was there to say; nothing at all but at least they went together.


End file.
